Botanical/commercial classification: Verbena hybridaxc3x97peruviana/Verbena plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunvivapaxe2x80x99.
Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of Verbena plants which is much branching, many flowers in a spike, a long flowering duration and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, cold, and disease. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a erect growth habit, strong branching, many flowers in a spike, long flowering duration, high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistances to diseases and pests, and also having petals that are vivid reddish purple.
The new variety of Verbena plant according to this invention originated from crossing a Verbena hybrida xe2x80x98Showtime Blazexe2x80x99 (♀) (non-patented in the United States), and a wild type of Verbena plant Verbena peruviana xe2x80x98VBCxe2x80x99 (♂) (non-patented in the United States) native to Brazil.
Initially, 45 seedlings were obtained in the autumn of 1992 from crossing of Verbena hybrida xe2x80x98Showtime Blazexe2x80x99 as female parent and a wild type of Verbena plant xe2x80x98VBCxe2x80x99 (Verbena peruviana f. rosea) as pollen parent. From this crossing, 12 seedlings were selected in view of their erect growth habit, branching, and petal color, were propagated by the use of cuttings, and were tested in flower beds and planters from in the spring of 1993 to the autumn of 1994. The botanical characteristics of 12 seedlings were examined and only one seedling was selected, using parent varieties xe2x80x98Showtime Blazexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98VBCxe2x80x99 for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this selected Verbena is distinguishable from any other varieties whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Verbena plant was named xe2x80x98Sunvivapaxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Color Chart). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The female parent xe2x80x98Showtime Blazexe2x80x99, used in obtaining this new variety xe2x80x98Sunvivapaxe2x80x99 is commercially available. The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Showtime Blazexe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Medium.
Plant height.xe2x80x94High. (25-35 cm)
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Prickle.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium. (3-4 cm)
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Shape of leaf margin.xe2x80x94Serrated.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Width.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green. (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137B, J.H.S. Color Chart No.3508).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Present.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Obconical.
Spike length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Spike diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Large.
Height.xe2x80x94Long.
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Deep reddish orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 47A, J.H.S. Color Chart No.0708).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Absent.
Varigation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Substantially even.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium.
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Long.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil shape.xe2x80x94Two lobes.
Stamen number.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Yellowish green.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Thin.
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Short.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94Medium.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94Low.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94Low.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94Low.
The pollen parent, a wild type of Verbena plant xe2x80x98VBCxe2x80x99, was used in obtaining this new variety xe2x80x98Sunvivapaxe2x80x99. The main botanical characteristics of this pollen parent xe2x80x98VBCxe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Medium.
Plant height.xe2x80x94High.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium. (2-3. mm)
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Prickle.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Shape of leaf margin.xe2x80x94Crenated.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Width.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green. (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137B, J.H.S. Color Chart No.3508).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Dense.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Turbinate.
Spike length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Spike diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Height.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Brilliant purple (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 86D, J.H.S. Color Chart No.8305).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Present.
Size of eye color.xe2x80x94Medium.
Varigation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color presentation.xe2x80x94Substantially even.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium.
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Pistil shape.xe2x80x94Two lobes.
Stamen number.xe2x80x94Medium.
Anther color.xe2x80x94Yellowish green.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Medium.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Very late.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94High.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94High.
The new variety of Verbena plant xe2x80x98Sunvivapaxe2x80x99 was asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at the aforementioned Hakushu Nursery Center of SUNTORY Ltd., residing at 2913-1 Torihara, Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The instant plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
This new variety of Verbena plant has erect growth habit and a tall growth habit. The plant has many branches and abundantly forms flowers in a spike. The blooming period is late April to November and the flowering duration is long. The whole plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flower petal color is vivid reddish purple color without an eye. The plant is highly tolerant to heat, cold, and has a high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly powdery mildew, and has a high resistance to rain.
The plants described herein were approximately eight months of age and were observed during August while growing in pots. Such plants were being grown at Shimamoto-cho, Mishima-gun, Oosaka-fu, Japan. Approximately ten weeks are required to produce a finished flowering plant following the rooting of cuttings.